Sasuke Doesn't Know
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know. Deidara wants to tell Sasuke just for kicks. Everyone thinks he's a total moron and definitely a blonde! ONESHOT!


**Sasuke Doesn't Know**

"Hello? Sakura speaking," Sakura answered her phone.

"_Hey, Sakura-chan, you wanna hang out?" a voice on the other end said._

"Ooh, sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to Church with my family," Sakura replied.

"_It's OK. I'll see you later," Sasuke said, hanging up the phone._

Sakura sighed and rushed outside and hopped into a van. A man greeted her.

"Where to, Sakura-chan, un?" the man asked.

"Let's do it right here, right now, Deidara-_sama_" Sakura said pulling him towards her and gently kissing him, then pushing him away.

"Like always," Deidara said, chuckling. Sakura rushed to the back of the van, Deidara close in tow and she got on her knees in front of him, putting her hands in a praying position. "What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked.

"I told Sasuke I was at church so I'm praying. Now, _please_ give it to me, Deidara_-sama," _Sakura begged and he was instantly on top of her. The sudden weight knocked her down so she was now lying on the ground.

"I won't tell Sasuke, my little Goddess," Deidara whispered to her as he gave her the pleasure of her life. Then he took her clothes off and she carefully took his pants off. "What do you want, _Sakura_?" Deidara purred out.

"Just fuck me already!" Sakura yelled as he complied and entered her. Sakura arched her back and started breathing out his name and begging for more.

Sakura was out of breath and looked at her phone.

"I've got to go! My parents will be getting home soon and Sasuke will call wondering why I'm not with them," Sakura said as she got her clothes.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, we're right outside your house, un," Deidara said as he pulled her to him. "One more go, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Later," Sakura said, kissing him on the cheek and pulling her clothes on. She jumped out of the van and went inside where her parents were.

"Hey, honey, have fun on your date with Sasuke?" her mother asked and her dad sulked. He didn't like his daughter dating. For all he knows that Sasuke fellow screwed her while he was at church! Too bad he didn't know she wasn't screwed by Sasuke but by Deidara.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! He took me to the movies," Sakura said.

"Ooh, what did you see?" her mom asked.

"Hostel: Part 2," Sakura replied, running up to her bedroom. She saw Deidara in his can outside of her window and she waved at him. He waved back. Sasuke will never know what they did…

* * *

"Sorry, Sasuke, I'm not home. I'm out shopping with Ino-chan," Sakura said.

"_Tch. You're always doing something. Oh, well, I'll be hanging out with my brother. Have fun with Ino," Sasuke said_.

_He's way too trusting, un. _Deidara thought as he thrust into Sakura harder. Sakura arched her back and tried not to moan at the sensation Deidara just gave her. Oh God! That was the best orgasm she ever had!

"Oh God!" Sakura screamed.

"_What, Sakura?" Sasuke asked._

"I just saw the cutest top but it's too much money!" Sakura covered up, breath already ragged.

"_OK…I love you, honey," Sasuke said._

"I love you too," Sakura said. They hung up the phone. "Deidara! Do that again!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes, ma'am," Deidara said, smirking. Sakura screamed.

"DEIDARA!" Sakura screamed in complete bliss.

"By the way when you said 'I love you' you didn't say Sasuke so who was it too, un?" Deidara asked.

"You! And only you!" Sakura screamed, panting as another orgasm hit.

"Hm…I love you too," Deidara said, nuzzling his nose to her neck. She moved her neck to the side to give him more access.

* * *

"Hey, Deidara! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, putting her backpack on her shoulders. She was right now in the school parking lot. She found his van parked out in the parking lot on her way home.

"I came to pick you up, un," Deidara said, cheerfully. "Is your boyfriend around, un?' Deidara asked.

"No, he left during fifth period," Sakura informed him.

"Then get in, un! I'll turn the car off," Deidara said as he pulled her in and shut the doors. After that he drew the blinds he had installed for these little 'occasions' and locked all the doors.

He had her on the floor, kissing her, and throwing her backpack to the side before she could respond. He trailed kisses up her collar bone, making her moan. She pulled him closer.

"You're so hot today, Sakura-chan," Deidara whispered against her skin.

"I just got out of gym," Sakura mumbled, giving another moan as he ripped her uniform shirt off and started kissing the exposed part of her breast.

"Sweaty, huh? I like it," Deidara said. "Who would've thought that a girl from Konoha's Academy for Christ would be having sex with a drop out in the back of a van, un," Deidara said, chuckling.

"Private Christian school lets me have no fun. Just…oh, God! Fuck me, now!" Sakura yelled. Deidara chuckled.

"Cursing and saying the Lord's name in vain? Not such a goody two-shoes like I first met you," Deidara said as he thrust into her hard. Sakura could hardly breathe at that one but it felt so good! "Not to mention fornication, un."

"Who cares? I hate private school!" Sakura yelled out as he exited her. She started to whine and he kissed her from her stomach all the way up to her mouth, letting her whine all she wanted. He moved his mouth down to her south seas and she mentally prepared herself for an overdose of pleasure. She took a breath as his tongue entered her wet caverns. She screamed out in pleasure.

"Like it, Sakura?" Deidara asked, chuckling. He _definitely _didn't need to ask that.

"More, more, more, dammit!" Sakura yelled as he complied. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She sat up on her knees and knocked him over. She took his manhood into her mouth and started her ministration. She heard him moan in contentment.

"I love it when you're on top," Deidara moaned up as they heard a knock on the van. Sakura's eyes widened.

"It's the nuns!" Sakura squealed as she put her clothes on and straightened her hair out. Deidara did the same thing. Sakura then opened the door to look at annoyed nuns.

"Sakura, what are you doing in there with that boy?" a nun asked.

"Um…he was helping me with my homework! He's my uncle and came to pick me up so I asked him how to solve a problem and he's been helping me," Sakura said.

"And what was with the screaming?" another nun asked.

"I got angry and we started to argue," Sakura replied. The nuns bought it and left. Sakura sighed. "That was close…"

"Tell me about it, un. _Uncle?!!?_" Deidara asked, incredulously. Sakura rubbed the back of her head and laughed, nervously.

"What? They're not going to let me be picked up by some guy I met at Sasuke's brother's party!" Sakura yelled and he shrugged. "Now, I have to go. See you tomorrow," Sakura said as she kissed him and left.

"Yeah, see you at Sasuke's birthday party, un!" Deidara said, waving and smirking as she sighed. Yes, tomorrow was Sasuke's birthday.

* * *

**The Party**

"Hey, Sakura, right, un?" Deidara asked, winking.

"Yes, it is," Sakura answered. Sasuke had his hand around her waist while drinking some soda.

"Nice to see you again, un! See you later, ne?" Deidara asked and Sakura caught what he meant as he walked off.

"Um…Sasuke-kun, I have to go to the restroom," Sakura said and he nodded. "Happy birthday and my present is the biggest one there with pink wrapping paper!" Sakura said as she rushed to the bathroom. Not because she had to go so bad but because of who was waiting inside… She opened the door and was instantly slammed up against the wall as the door was shut and locked.

"I guess you caught my drift," Deidara mumbled against her skin.

"Yes, let's do this fast, hm? I mean, it doesn't take an hour to go to the bathroom. Sasuke will be suspicious," Sakura mumbled and he nodded. He skipped foreplay and went straight to fucking her.

"We've got to tell Sasuke," Deidara said, smirking, thinking of the expression he'd have when told his girlfriend was getting fucked by another man.

"Well, I'm not!" Sakura said as she straightened her clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Uchiha, un!" Deidara yelled and Sakura knew he was going to do it. The rest of the Akatsuki just sighed at Deidara's stupidity. They didn't even know why they were there!

"This is going to be fucking awesome"

"Hidan, shut up and put that camera away," Itachi warned.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"SASUKE-TEME, SORRY I'M LATE!" Naruto started yelling but instantly stopped as he everyone's eyes were on him. Sasuke turned his back to Deidara.

"What?" Sasuke asked again and Deidara turned to him and smirked.

"I'm fucking your girlfriend, un!" Deidara yelled and was instantly met with a punch to the face. Stupid Deidara…The rest of the Akatsuki sweatdropped and Sakura banged her head against a wall.

Everything was as it should be…

**Fin**

* * *

Hope'd you liked it! It was based on the song Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra from the movie EuroTrip that I so badly want to see! Love you all and hoped you liked it! Mwuahhhh! 


End file.
